Temiendo Perderte
by Lace Amyhii
Summary: [ ErenxArmin ]Es por eso que cuando la humanidad triunfo por sobre los titanes Eren busco el cuerpo de amante y amigo entre los tejados, ansiando encontrar esos hermosos pozos azules anhelantes de conocer el mundo exterior, de observar las grandes masas de aguas que los libros describían como el océano, él espero, espero, espero… Pero el destino es cruel a veces.


**Este FF esta dedicado a Agustina Motroni. Es lo mejor que pude hacer en un Angst ;-; **

* * *

><p><strong>Temiendo perderte.<strong>

•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •

Si pensamos en un tú y yo, siempre seremos dos. Porque dos sin uno solo es uno y porque uno sin dos solo

es cero.

•*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •*´¨`*• •

Eren siempre ha sido un buen soldado a pesar de su desobediencia, la mayoría del tiempo a pesar de sus contentaste regaños siempre obedeció las ordenes de su superior sin importar cuantos problemas y perdida trajera aquella simple elección. Pero una lección sin dolor en realidad no existe porque ese sentimiento áspero y vacio es el que nos hace recordar lo equivocados que estábamos, como cuando el escuadrón Levi fue muerto por el titán femenino.

Eren lloró una y mil veces esa noche arrepintiéndose de su elección.

Y a diferencia de muchos soldados rasos y superiores Eren tenia alguien en quien afirmarse, alguien a quien verdaderamente podía confiarle su vida con los ojos cerrados ya que Armin siempre estuvo allí para él. Ese chico rubio, inseguro y mayoritariamente tímido siempre estuvo a su lado y sabia que siempre estaría para él, como el mejor amigo que era y siempre seria, también como el amante que por las noches lo visitaba en busca de calor para alejar las pesadillas.

— No deberías cargar con la culpa tu solo Eren — Le había dicho el rubio esa noche acariciando sus cabellos — Si crees que esa carga es muy pesada puedes darme la mitad a mí, te ayudare a cargarla. Lo haremos juntos, así que por favor… Por-por favor vuelve en ti —

En ese tiempo no había entendido esa pequeña y simple frase hasta que Jean murió frente a los ojos de Arleth. Creyó entonces que su corazón se rompería en mil pedazos cuando observo a los azulados ojos sin brillo, sin la necesidad de pelear por un futuro, por un presente y ese día Eren realmente temió perder a su mejor amigo. Como una muñeca de porcelana rota y sin vida, el pequeño estratega se dejaba manipular sin oposición a ninguna persona, pareciera que solo deseaba morir allí.

_"Por favor vuelve en sí"_

Esas tristes y angustiantes palabras volvieron a su mente y tan solo pudo abrazar el aquella pequeña figura en la obscuridad de su habitación, besando su rostro, entrelazando sus manos, susurrando cuanto lo amaba sin poder obtener una respuesta. Poco a poco el miedo lo fue consumiendo y las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar por ello, como dos cascadas llenas de dolor las lagrimas rodaron una por una en su rostro, distorsionando la figura frente a él.

— Por favor Armin… Te amo, te amo — Susurró besando sus labios — No puedes dejarme, ¡Por favor Armin! —

Sin importar cuantas dificultades se le habían presentado al par de chicos siempre habían sabido sobre llevarlas juntos. Porque no eran nada sin el otro y no serian nada sin ellos mismos, envueltos en una paradoja que ni siquiera el mismo Arleth comprendía vivían el día a día de forma constante, luchando por la humanidad, luchando por no morir, luchando por un futuro junto.

Es por eso que cuando la humanidad triunfo por sobre los titanes Eren busco el cuerpo de amante y amigo entre los tejados, ansiando encontrar esos hermosos pozos azules anhelantes de conocer el mundo exterior, de observar las grandes masas de aguas que los libros describían como el océano, él espero, espero, espero… Pero aquellos pozos azulados nunca más volvieron a abrirse tras pronunciar con su último aliento en los brazos de amado un..

[ _Te Amo_ ]

La calidez de aquel cuerpo poco a poco desapareció en los morenos brazos de Yeager quien, entre gritos y sollozos se negaba a soltarlo sintiéndose impotente por no protegerlo, por no haberlo amado lo suficiente, viendo como segundo a segundo su futuro de esfumaba con al chico. La libertad y la promesa de un mañana no significaba nada si él, la persona que más amaba en el mundo no estaba a su lado para sonreírle como siempre lo hacía, para regañarlo, si Armin no estaba todo se volvía de un negro asfixiante.

Quizás es por esa razón que ahora estaban donde estaban, puede ser que por esa razón ahora podían mirara el océano en tranquilidad sentados a la orilla de la playa. Sí, les había costado llegar a ese lugar juntos pero no importaba siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos ya que ellos ansiaban tener un futuro junto al otro, amándose para toda la eternidad y hasta los confines de la tierra y el tiempo.

Quizás, por esa razón, Mikasa llevo los cuerpos de su hermano y su mejor amigo aún lado del mar.

Porque Eren y Armin se amaban, y aquella herida en la espalda de Eren era la gran prueba de su amor, al haber recibido la mitad del impacto de aquel titán hacia Arleth.

* * *

><p><em>¿Quien llora conmigo? ;-;<em>


End file.
